


Hideaway

by Valkyriiel



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Original Work
Genre: Also Lexi has to (kinda) keep Richie from snapping up her aunt, Coping (?), Giant/Tiny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaece gets caught up in this mess in a later chapter, Lexi's aunt shows up for like 3.5 seconds to abuse her niece more, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Recovery, Safe/Soft Vore, Vore, it doesn't work :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriiel/pseuds/Valkyriiel
Summary: Urgh this is short and ended on a cliff hanger but. I tried(This is going to be three chapters of sin so uh. YEAH)





	Hideaway

“So you want me to do... _what_ exactly?” the tall boy--Richie-- asked, grinning as he brought the tiny girl,Lexi, closer to his face, Lexi huffed in displeasure and glared at the taller of the two “I—oh my god... _fine._ I want you to eat me, my aunt’s mad with me and I’m scared she’s gonna...hurt me.” she averted her gaze from Richie’s as she ended her sentence.

Richie blinked, frowning, he shifted and adjusting his grip on the tiny girl gently “Right. How...did you wanna do this?” he inquired, his glasses magnifying his huge brown eyes as he studied the tiny in his grasp, bringing her slightly closer to his lips as he spoke

Lexi felt her breath catch briefly—promptly remembering how _tall_ the human was in comparison to her small frame, she swallowed at the momentary nervousness settling in the back of her mind “I-uh, maybe just--open your...mouth and I-I’ll do the rest.” she paused and exhaled “Be careful not to like, filet me on your teeth.” she added shyly

With a small smile, Richie nodded and parted his lips, providing Lexi a clear view down his throat. Saliva started to pool on his tongue and he inwardly cursed it. _Christ, I'm pretty eager…_

Lexi sighed softly under her breath as she moved to place a hand on his lower lip and climbed onto his tongue, the muscle arching beneath her as she began to move her entire body further into Richie’s maw, taking heed to avoid the human’s teeth, Richie hummed softly as the tiny crawled into his mouth, tilting his head back gently to allow the excess drool in his mouth drip down his throat, trying his best to keep Lexi from sliding

Lexi giggled when she felt the tongue beneath her move, watching the drool run past her, and attempted to shift so that her front half was facing the opening of the cavernous maw, huffing when she felt herself slide back a little as she moved carefully to not trigger the human's gag reflex knowing that if she did, she'd be thrown back and slip down Richie's throat less....gently, and that would be unpleasant for both of them.

Richie hummed at Lexi’s shifting and prodded at her with his tongue, unknowingly dragging the slimy muscle across her left side, causing the tiny girl to swat halfheartedly at the muscle prodding at her, rolling her eyes as she huffed under her breath at the saliva clinging to her shirt, though made no move to wipe it off, knowing that it’d only make it worse, the tall boy chuckled at Lexi’s swatting and prodded back against her displeased movement.  _That won't make a difference_...snickering to himself, he licked at Lexi a few more times before slowly beginning to push her from one side of his huge maw to the other, waiting for an okay to swallow.

Lexi hummed and gently tapped the surface of the taller's tongue, giving Richie the okay he was looking for, she took a deep breath and exhaled, her muscles slackening, a small sliver of anxiety gnawed at the back of her mind, but she forced the feeling down.

At the soft taps to his tongue, Richie managed a pleased sort of hum before tilting his head all the way back and pressing a finger to the outside of his throat, more than eager to trace Lexi's path down his gullet. The tongue beneath the tiny rose, and with a loud, wet sounding gulp, the muscles of Richie's throat worked to pull Lexi down past his collarbone, his stomach already growling in anticipation.

 

The darkness was the first thing to greet Lexi’s vision when she tumbled into Richie’s gut, and though it was dark she could see the vague outlines of pink flesh around her, gurgles and groans resonating through the fleshy walls, she shifted and blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the absence of light,sighing softly as she placed a careful hand on the walls surrounding her, beginning to knead at the soft, warm flesh, briefly ceasing her movements to stretch out and yawn softly before continuing her gesture, Richie hummed low in his throat and began kneading back at Lexi’s movements under his skin, he was careful not to jostle the tiny too much as he laid back down on his bed, his hand firmly over his belly as he did. “Comfy?” He inquired, idly.

Lexi shuddered slightly at the feeling of the human's hand against her own, pressing against where she could feel the external pressure "Yeah,actually, it’s not that...bad in here." she mumbled, relaxing further into the muscles that seemed to move with every breath the taller took, Richie snickered, prodding at her playfully “ ‘Not _that_ bad?’, Wow. Maybe I should do this more often, if it isn’t that bad.” Lexi thwacked at the nearest stomach wall playfully “Don’t you fucking dare, Tozier.” she retorted around her yawn, shifting to curl up, her eyes blinking shut

_I’m sure he won’t mind if I just…_

She didn’t get to finish that thought, as that was when sleep pulled her under.


End file.
